


The Tache

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake moustaches ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tache

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged me that it was never acknowledged that John's Empty Hearse moustache was obviously a Movember. Seriously.

John had seen Lestrade only 24 hours ago and he had been clean-shaven then. "Interesting look" he said admiringly. Lestrade was sporting – yes, that was definitely the word, "sporting" – a luxuriant Victorian-villain kind of 'tache. The kind of moustache a silent movie bad guy would twirl, just before he tied the heroine to the railway tracks. Lestrade waggled his eyebrows and said nothing.

"Movember, is it?" John asked.  
"Is what?" Lestrade said, positively overflowing with innocence.  
"Yeah, right."

It seemed to be his day for jokers. As well as Lestrade's bizarre handlebars (and had he, seriously, waxed the ends? Where do you buy moustache wax in this day and age?) he caught sight of Anderson with a toothbrush, Gregson with a Van Dyke and two different constables with muttonchops. He wasn't going to think about Sherlock and that appalling pencilled-on Salvador Dali, but what was the excuse for Sally Donovan to have drawn on a fu manchu with a blue kohl crayon? The last straw came when he saw Molly – Molly Hooper of all people - with a clearly glued on Frank Zappa and Mary, his Mary, standing behind her wearing a Groucho Marx spectacles/moustache combo.

"All right, all right!" he said, looking his fiance in the eye, "I'll shave it off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: A False Moustache:


End file.
